


Acoso

by JesseLBlack



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Intento de violación, M/M, Secuestro, acoso cibernético, amor enfermo, dark!Even, descripcion leve de sexo anal, descripción leve de violación, even con trastornos de personalidad, even no es bipolar aqui, leerlo bajo tu propio riesgo, lenguaje violento, mencion de sexo oral, no se describe la violación, paranoico!isak, proyect ambar, sindrome de estocolmo, trastorno de personalidad multiple
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Isak recibe mensajes de Proyect Ambar y aunque al principio es inofensivo, no lo es. Isak es acosado en sus redes sociales, mensajes de texto e incluso en la escuela, no sabe quien es el que lo acosa, pero sabe que no podrá escapar.





	Acoso

**Author's Note:**

> Lamento profundamente hacer a Even de una forma oscura, pero necesitaba hacer un fic oscuro alguna vez, bastante traumatico. Por favor, leanlo bajo su propio riesgo :'(

La tecnología nos permite de cierta forma mantenernos conectados todo el tiempo entre nosotros, saber lo que otros están haciendo cada minuto, cada momento de cada día. El mundo de hoy donde las imágenes son fuente de información y son claves para encontrarte, destruyen la intimidad, porque eres de todos y todos son tuyos.  
Isak tiene dieciséis años cuando se dio cuenta lo terrible que pueden ser las redes sociales y la gente que está detrás de un nombre de usuario.

Acaba de iniciar el Nissen y ya siente que el colegio lo a absorbido completamente. Está con sus amigos, Jonas y algunos más —la mayoría amigos de Jonas, porque él es tan horriblemente extrovertido, mientras que Isak solo se oculta detrás de él—, aunque conoció a Madhi en física y a Magnus en matemáticas, los cuales se unieron al grupo dos meses después. Isak va de la escuela a casa y de nuevo a la escuela el día siguiente, sale con Jonas pero solamente los viernes o sábados a alguna fiesta que hace Eva en su casa o algún otro chico de tercer año del Nissen. Pensó que está bien, todo es bueno, todo es magnífico, sus padres están juntos aunque pelean en ocasiones, su madre está mejor de salud —o al menos eso pasa actualmente, no sabe si en el futuro ella podrá desencadenar su enfermedad mental— y le va bastante bien en la escuela.

Todo es perfecto, pero no todo puede ser perfecto siempre.

Isak recibió una notificación en su instagram. Es raro, apenas tiene dos fotos allí y no lo ha tocado en todo el verano, por lo que recibir una notificación ahora —cuando apenas tiene cinco o seis seguidores— era curioso. Está en el tranvía, así que aprovecha a sentarse y deslizar su dedo en la contraseña de su teléfono celular, siente un escalofrío, pero Isak cree que se debe al cambio de clima entre el tranvía y el mundo exterior, allí hay aire acondicionado muy potente al parecer. No le hace caso a su intuición y desliza su dedo hacia el icono de instagram, donde tiene la notificación.

Una nueva persona **_te sigue_**. Isak meditó quien puede ser, tal vez sea Magnus, pero según recordaba Isak, él ya lo tenía agregado desde principio de año cuando se conocieron en matemáticas, por lo tanto lo dudaba. Mordió su labio inferior y deslizó nuevamente su dedo en la notificación para ver el nombre de usuario: **@proyectambar**. ¿Proyecto Ámbar? Isak hace clic en el nombre de usuario pero no hay información ni foto, solamente dice que lo sigue y que la cuenta está de forma privada. Probablemente se deba a su edad tan joven, pero le provoca incertidumbre esa persona, quiere saber si es un conocido o alguien con quien ha tenido relación, al no tenerlo agregado y estar en privado, no puede checar los amigos en común, por lo tanto agrega al extraño y deja olvidado su teléfono durante una hora más.

—Isak ¿puedes hacerme un favor? Saca la basura, cariño —indicó su madre cuando estaba tonteando una hora después acostado en el sillón de su casa. Isak se levantó, dejó el celular, ya se había olvidado de Proyect Ambar, por lo tanto se siente tan tranquilo.

Sacó la basura y cuando volvió escuchó el sonido de una notificación en su teléfono. Lo tomó, lo desbloqueó y miró que Proyect Ambar lo ha aceptado como amigo y en su instagram aparecen muchas imágenes de dibujos al azar. Son bastante buenos e Isak queda asombrado por la calidad de dibujo de Proyect Ambar. No ve los datos, pero ahora puede ver los seguidores y seguidos que tiene y casi todos son celebridades y en los seguidores, solo hay artistas como él, por lo tanto eso no le da una idea de quién puede ser.

Isak se olvidó una semana después, está demasiado atareado con las cosas del colegio para prestar atención, pero su teléfono le recuerda sobre **ProyectAmbar** cuando recibe una notificación más, luego de subir una foto con Magnus. Es un like de esa persona, solamente eso, pero Isak siente que debe retribuirle el gesto y entró a la página del extraño para darle like a cualquiera de sus imágenes, eso hace que Isak se sienta bien consigo mismo, ha compensado lo que recibió, ahora el mundo está en equilibrio nuevamente.

Todo se salió de control unos meses más tarde cuando estaba comiendo en la cafetería con Jonas, Magnus y Mahdi. Magnus estaba hablando de la chica con la que había ligado el viernes pasado mientras desacomodaba su cabello una y otra vez. Mahdi no le creía, nunca le cree porque Magnus es realmente malo en lo social e Isak se ríe constantemente de todas sus ocurrencias. Jonas está muy entretenido con su celular para formar parte de esa conversación cuando Isak se dio vuelta y vió que el ceño de Jonas se frunció levemente.

—Oye Isak —rompió completamente la amena charla para dejar de lado su teléfono y mirar a Isak—. ¿Quién es ese Proyect Ambar?

—¿Hm? No lo sé, es alguien —indicó Isak sin darle demasiada importancia—. Una persona artística creo yo, porque en su perfil solo hay dibujos.

—Oh, sabes, eso te iba a preguntar —dice Magnus—. Me agregó ayer mismo, yo lo acepté porque me lo sugeriste.

—Yo no te sugerí nada —indicó Isak alzando una ceja.

—Yo también lo agregué, pensé que era un amigo tuyo o algo —también indicó Mahdi. Isak negó con la cabeza y miró a Jonas.

—¿Por qué me preguntas por él? ¿También te agregó? —cuestionó Isak.

—Sí, bueno, no es por eso que te estoy preguntando, pero le ha estado dando like a absolutamente todas las fotos donde apareces, es otro caso como Julian Dahl —dijo sonriendo. Julián no era temible, lo conocían, era un chico agradable que solamente le gustaba las imágenes donde aparecían todos ellos, principalmente Isak, pero últimamente no había dejado ningún comentario.

Isak sacó su celular para verificar y tenía al menos siete notificaciones de Proyect Ambar. Isak se queda unos segundos mirando la pantalla, seis de ellas eran likes a fotos, pero una era un mensaje en una de sus posteos. No pudo ver el contenido hasta que no hiciera click y se extendiera el mensaje, por lo que la duda e incertidumbre le gano y lo miró.

**proyectambar** te ves tan bonito en esta imagen.

Era un mensaje lindo e Isak no pudo evitar sonreír y ponerle un corazón, no quería que sus amigos pensaran raro de él por ese mensaje, pero tampoco quería borrarlo, Proyect Ambar había escrito para él, se había tomado las molestias y merecía una compensación, por lo que Isak nuevamente, siendo fiel a su rutina, entró a la cuenta del extraño y le dio like a otro de los dibujos, uno donde había una cara mitad negra, mirad iluminada.

**isakyaki** este dibujo es increíble ¡eres un magnífico artista!

—¿No es algo espeluznante? —preguntó Jonas mirando la imagen por sobre el hombro de Isak.

—Los artistas son espeluznantes, Jonas.

—¡Oh, hablando de eso! Soñé con esa chica rubia otra vez —continuó Magnus, eso hizo que el tono tenso donde iba la conversación se distendiera.

Pasaron dos semanas más en las cuales Isak estaba completamente al límite con sus estudios y eso repercutía claramente en la relación familiar. Su madre estaba un poco estresada y su padre también, por lo que decidieron tomarse un tiempo y la vida familiar de Isak se estaba yendo a la mierda. Llegar a casa y convivir era extremadamente difícil, además, Isak estaba comenzando a sentirse incómodo consigo mismo en cada fiesta que iba, las chicas coqueteaban con él, pero Isak no quería saber nada con ellas, no se sentía atraído y no se calentaba ni se le paraba cuando una joven se le acercaba para besarlo o tocarlo. No es que fuera gay o tal vez era un poco gay, no sabía, pero cada día se sentía más atraído por los chicos, los miraba y sonreía cuando estos le sonreía, aunque no quería dar un paso hacia adelante por miedo y vergüenza, por el ¿qué dirán? y por cómo reaccionarían sus padres.

Entonces le llega otro mensaje, pero esta vez es de su facebook.

**Proyect Ambar** te mandó una solicitud de amistad.  
Aceptar o Rechazar.

Isak es ingenuo, ingenuo y estúpido, por lo cual acepta la amistad y eso hace que ambos puedan husmear en el facebook del otro. Sigue habiendo exactamente las mismas cosas, los mismos dibujos, las mismas escrituras a lápiz, pero hay algo diferente, una foto la mitad de su rostro izquierdo.

Isak se quedó mirando esa imagen, esa foto en particular, puede notar que el extraño es noruego y que es un varón, sus ojos son de un celeste potente y su cabello es rubio ceniza, lo que sorprende a Isak debido a ese mensaje donde le dice que se ve bonito, no es que Isak pueda rechazar una muestra de afecto de esa forma, pero ahora todo comienza a ser más excitante al saber que es un hombre.  
La fecha de nacimiento es 12 de febrero de 1997, por lo cual se encuentra cursando el último año, pero en ningún lado dice que es del Nissen, por lo cual Isak tiene dudas si es un compañero de colegio o no lo es. Le parece muy guapo y muerde su labio inferior al notar todos los rasgos bellos que tiene.

_¿Cómo un chico así pensaría que él es lindo?_

No indagó mucho en realidad, pasan solo cinco minutos desde que lo aceptó cuando las notificaciones golpean su teléfono, todas de Proyect Ambar, son diez u once al mismo tiempo haciendo vibrar constantemente, todas son likes o corazones que envía a diferentes fotos de Isak en su álbum, era como si el chico estuviera pasando foto por foto y reaccionando a cada una de ellas, eso hace que Isak sienta un escalofrío nuevamente, pero no hace nada, el chico trata de ser simpático.

Y es entonces cuando un nuevo mensaje aparece. En una de sus fotos con Jonas.

**Proyect Ambar** Me gustaría tanto ser él.

Y luego otra:  
  
**Proyect Ambar** Te ves tan hermoso.

Isak se relamió los labios y entró a las fotos. Son dos diferentes, en una está con Jonas y en otro está solo mirando la cámara desde arriba, con una campera con capucha color gris y una gorra tejida de lana color azul —que también está en su instagram—, recuerda muy bien que estaba en el tranvía con Eva y Jonas cuando usaba esa ropa y se sacó la foto momentos después. 

Isak no hace nada de nuevo, no lo hace porque no hay nada escalofriante en que un chico lindo te diga lo bonito que eres y se olvidó del tema durante dos semanas más.

Entonces un mensaje llegó a su casilla de correos. Isak no suele recibir mensajes de correo pero no le molesta realmente cuando lo hace, muy poca gente lo tiene la verdad, se sorprende cuando se da cuenta que es de Proyect Ambar y que tiene como asunto un "Eres precioso, Isak".

**De:** proyectambar@gmail.com.no  
**para:** isakyaki99@gmail.com.no  
**Asunto:** Eres precioso, Isak.

_Hola Isak, soy Proyect Ambar. No quiero asustarte, solo quería mandarte alguno de los dibujos que he hecho de ti. Espero que no tomes esto como una ofensa ni nada por el estilo. Me dedico a dibujar y a sacar fotografías, no puedo evitar cuando veo un rostro tan bonito, dibujarlo. Espero que aceptes este dibujo como prueba de mi amor.  
Sinceramente tuyo._

_Proyect Ambar._

Isak ve que está adjuntado a su mail un archivo comprimido. Pensó bastante antes de abrirlo, no sabe si es un virus o alguna otra mierda, tampoco está seguro si este es el Proyect Ambar original, pero se arriesgó, porque nunca es suficiente para Isak recibir atenciones de un extraño muy caliente. Los dibujos son muy bonitos, incluso usó algunas fotos de su instagram para hacerlos e Isak sonríe con lo maravilloso que es sentirse querido por alguien o que alguien pensara que él era hermoso. Su sonrisa no se alejó de su cara hasta que apretando siguiente para ver la imagen que seguía lo nota, es una fotografía muy reciente de él saliendo del Nissen junto a sus amigos, se lo ve feliz, pero eso no es lo que le perturba, sino que está demasiado cerca para no haberlo visto. La siguiente imagen es lo mismo, él caminando con sus amigos luego de la primera fotografía, esta vez está más cerca de la cámara pero aun continua bastante lejos para poder darse cuenta que lo están fotografiando. La última imagen es de él entrando a su casa, lo que espanta más a Isak. ¿Acaso ese tipo lo siguió hasta su casa?

Cerró la pestaña. Respiró profundamente ¿qué debería decir en esta situación? "Gracias, pero deja de acosarme" o "¿acaso me seguiste? eso es espeluznante", pero tiene miedo, el tipo sabe donde vivía y tiene miedo de tener una represaría.

Entonces hace lo que todo chico estúpido de dieciséis años —y caliente, seguramente, caliente— haría. Agradecer al extraño.

**De:** isakyaki99@gmail.com.no  
**para:** proyectambar@gmail.com.no  
**Asunto:** RE: Eres precioso, Isak.

_Hey! Gracias por los dibujos, realmente me gustaron y las fotos son preciosas. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? Me gustaría que no reveles donde vivo ¿de acuerdo? Es algo espeluznante. No quiero decir que tú lo seas en lo absoluto, pero me gustaría tener cierta intimidad._

_Gracias por tus dibujos._

_Tú también eres muy guapo, he visto un poco de tu rostro en facebook._

_Saludos._

_Isak._

Eso sería suficiente. Isak pensó que con eso podrá mantener a ese muchacho tranquilo, no quería asustarlo, no quería que pensara que Isak lo denunciaría porque sabía que podía ser peor. Isak no vuelve a saber de Proyect Ambar hasta fin de su primer año en el Nissen.

Una tarde de verano está tan aburrido —y Jonas no se encuentra en la ciudad— cuando recibió un mensaje de whattsapp. Isak reconoce ese sonido pero el número es extraño, no lo tiene agendado y puede bloquearlo, pero su incertidumbre le gana. Él no ha sabido de Proyect Ambar en meses, por lo que ni siquiera pensó en él cuando recibió el mensaje del desconocido.

**Desconocido.  
(En línea)**

_Hola, tanto tiempo._  
Espero que te acuerdes de mi.  
Pero me he acordado de ti todos estos días.

Isak se quedó mirando el mensaje. Es bastante simple pero no puede distinguir quién sea. Muerde su labio inferior e intenta recordar, hace demasiado calor para pensar y sus shorts cortos azules cubren menos de la mitad de sus muslos y al tener las rodillas hacia arriba se deslizan por ellos. Respiró profundamente y contesta.

**Desconocido.  
(En línea)**

_Lo siento, no sé quién eres.  
¿Podrías decirme?_

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando escuchó nuevamente el sonido del whattsapp. Isak tomó el celular que dejó en su cómoda junto a la cama y miró la notificación, era del desconocido.

**Desconocido.  
(En línea)**

_Eso me pone triste, Isak._  
No dejé de pensar en ti ni un segundo.  
Incluso, mientras miraba tus fotos quería mandarte más mensajes  
Pero siento que pensarás algo malo de mi si lo hiciera.

_¿Quién eres?_

_Proyect Ambar._  
Ese soy.  
¿te acuerdas ahora?

_Oh sí._  
Gracias por no sacarme más fotos.  
Te agradezco que me hayas dado privacidad.

_Sí, lo sé._  
Yo no quiero asustarte Isak  
Solo quiero conocerte.  
Realmente me gustas mucho, tienes una cara tan hermosa.

_Ehm, gracias._

_Isak, te he extrañado todos estos meses,_  
realmente no sabes cuánto te extrañe.  
Miraba fotos tuyas desde el hospital  
Dios.  
Casi me disloco la muñeca de nuevo pensando en ti.

_¿Hospital?  
¿Estás bien?_

_Sí, ahora estoy mejor._  
Pensar en ti hace que me sienta mejor ¿sabes?  
Espero que no te parezca extraño que te haya mandado mensaje.  
Pero apenas supe tu número no pude evitarlo.

_Oh, por cierto  
¿quién te dio mi número?_

_Se dice el pecado pero no el pecador, Isak._  
No te preocupes  
Cuando me digas que no quieres recibir más mensajes míos  
No te mandaré más.

_No hay problema  
Estoy algo aburrido, así que está bien._

_Lo veo._

_¿Cómo?_

_Que lo veo, Isak._  
¿No te gustaría ir a tomar algo conmigo?  
Podemos divertirnos en verano.

_Hmmm, no sé  
No te conozco realmente._

_Puedes conocerme ahora.  
Estoy en tu puerta._

Isak saltó de su cama y casi se le cae el teléfono. Su habitación quedaba justo al lado de la puerta de entrada, por lo tanto se podía ver desde la calle. Se levantó de la cama y va caminando lentamente hacia la ventana para ver entre las cortinas. No había nadie en la puerta, lo cual lo relajó. Miró al frente y tampoco había nadie. Pensó que tal vez era una broma de mal gusto del chico y tomó el celular para mandarle un mensaje.

**Desconocido.  
(En línea)**

_Casi haces que me dé un ataque  
no me asustes así._

_¿Asustarte?_

_Acabo de mirar mi ventana  
Y no hay nadie en la puerta de entrada._

_¿Puerta de entrada?  
No estoy en la puerta de entrada._

_¿Entonces?_

_Dije que estoy del otro lado de TU puerta, Isak.  
Golpearé._

Isak entonces siente el golpe de su puerta, la puerta de su cuarto. Isak tiene ganas de llorar pero no lo hace, aprieta sus labios y tomó el teléfono como puede mientras siente nuevamente los golpes de la puerta. Él sabe que está solo en su casa ¿cómo puede alguien entrar sin que él le abriera?

**Desconocido.  
(En línea)**

_¡Por favor, vete!  
No quiero verte ahora._

_¿No quieres conocerme?_  
Te juro que no te tocaré, Isak.  
Lo juro, lo juro.  
Solo quiero ver tu hermosa carita.

_Eres espeluznante.  
¡No quiero verte!_

_Por favor Isak._  
Te juro, te juro  
Solo quiero verte.  
Si te veo, te dejaré en paz.  
Lo prometo  
No volveré a tu casa sin invitación.  
Lo prometo.

Isak tragó un poco de saliva, lo pensó, tal vez si le hace caso todo pasará. Entonces dejó su celular, aun se escuchan los golpes en la puerta. Isak giró el manija y dejó entrar la luz del corredor en su cuarto.

No hay nadie del otro lado. Isak miró hacia todos lados y no hay nadie. Pensó unos minutos, no habían dejado de tocar la puerta ni un segundo hasta que él giró el pomo, por lo tanto es imposible que alguien huyera tan rápido. ¿Una broma? Tenía que ser una broma. Cerró la puerta y estaba dispuesto a girar su cuerpo hasta su cama cuando siente una mano en su boca y como pierde completamente todos sus sentidos.

—Tranquilo Isak, no te haré nada. Lo juro.

Es lo último que escucha antes de dormirse completamente, pero la voz estaba completamente distorcionada.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Isak se despertó unas cuatro horas después, ya era de noche y sentía que había perdido tiempo muy valioso mientras dormía. Observó su cuarto, todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado, la puerta cerrada, la ventana semi abierta, sus cosas exactamente como las recordaba minutos antes de desmayarse. Miró su cuerpo, tenía una ropa diferente, era suya, pero no era la misma que recordaba estar usando, sus shorts ahora eran de color verde, aparte de eso, no encontraba nada raro en la habitación. Tal vez todo fue un sueño, un horrible sueño, pero solo había una forma de comprobarlo. Tomó su teléfono celular y miró las notificaciones, miró su whattsapp y otras aplicaciones, nada. No había ni un mensaje raro, los chats con el desconocido no estaban e Isak comenzó a sentir un intenso dolor en su cabeza. Se levantó y se miró en el espejo, no tenía ningún moretón, no tenía ninguna marca de ningún tipo y su cabello estaba perfectamente acomodado —en lo que respecta a un adolescente de diecisiete años—. Respiró profundamente y no aguantó la incertidumbre. Abrió un chat en facebook con Proyect Ambar y le preguntó.

**Proyect Ambar**

_Oye tal vez esto suena raro  
pero de casualidad ¿no has venido a mi casa?_

La respuesta fue inmediata.

_No. ¿Por qué preguntas?_

Isak suspiró, se sentó mejor en la cama y sonrió.

_No es por nada, tuve un horrible sueño  
es todo._

_Lamento escuchar eso._

No había nada que temer, claramente todo había sido un mal sueño y ese chico era completamente inofensivo. Sí, sabía su dirección, pero mucha gente la sabía y no por eso tenía que ser un acosador de libro. Isak pasó todo el verano teniendo pesadillas con respecto a esta situación y siempre los ojos fríos y celestes de Proyect Ambar lo miraban desde la distancia.

Empezó el nuevo año e Isak ya estaba paranoico, miraba mucho a su alrededor y se asustaba cuando sus compañeros le colocaban una mano encima. Jonas no pudo evitar sentirse confundido y preguntarle a su amigo ¿qué demonios le pasaba? Pero Isak solo sonreía y decía que estaba solamente con un poco de estrés por los últimos acontecimientos familiares. Jonas decidió no indagar demasiado y pasar el día como cualquier otro. Estar en clases hacía sentir a Isak protegido, los sueños habían cesado hacía una semana y no hubo mensaje de Proyect Ambar en ningún momento, no comprendía ¿por qué demonios seguía pensando en él? El chico no le había hecho nada, pero algo en su mirada lo hacía sentirse débil y perdido.  
Fue entonces cuando Magnus habló en la cafetería.

—¿Vieron a ese chico nuevo? —preguntó, Isak le miró con sorpresa ¿desde cuándo a Magnus le interesaba hablar de chicos y no de chicas desnudas todo el tiempo?

—¿Cuál? ¿El alto? —indicó Mahdi, sabiendo a que se refería, pero Isak no comprendía y solamente se limitó a escuchar.

—Sí, sí, es bastante cool, me saludó a la mañana e intercambiamos teléfonos, es genial.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó Jonas, quien parece también saber sobre el chico.

—Even, Even Bech Næsheim, va a tercer año —dice, Isak suspiró, no sabía quién era ese Even, pero Magnus parecía fascinado.

—A mí también me habló en la mañana e intercambiamos teléfonos —dijo Mahdi, curioso. Jonas arqueó la ceja.

—Creo que a mí también me habló, no sé si hablamos del mismo chico, era muy alto, me sacaba una cabeza completa —esta vez Jonas si habla e Isak arqueó la ceja.

—¿Todos lo vieron e intercambiaron teléfonos con él menos yo, que soy el gay? —dijo Isak en broma, sus amigos ya sabían su preferencia sexual, se había enterado a final de su primer año y estaban bien con ello.

—Tal vez eres feo para él —dice Mahdi con gracia, Isak resopla.

—No soy feo.

—Es verdad, según ese Proyect Ambar eres una preciosura —indicó Magnus.

—Por cierto ¿te siguió molestando? —preguntó Jonas.

—No, no, no, nunca me molestó realmente, pero sus mensajes son terroríficos —rió, todos rieron y justo en ese momento le llega una nueva notificación del chat. Isak abrió la aplicación, es del facebook y notó que tiene un nuevo mensaje de Proyect Ambar. Isak miró para todos lados ¿acaso lo escuchando? Hablaban del chico después de varios días y justo se le ocurrió mandar mensaje.

Isak abre el chat para ver una pequeña frase que heló su sangre.

_"Te ves tan hermoso hoy con tu suéter gris con capucha, Isak, quiero devorarte"._

Isak soltó su teléfono y miró con pánico a sus compañeros. Estos arquearon la ceja curiosos e Isak señaló su teléfono celular. Los tres lo miraron para ver el mensaje y quedar en el mismo estado de shock que Isak.

—¿Pero qué mierda? —preguntó Jonas mirando hacia todos lados, nadie tenía su celular en la mano, nadie prestaba atención a ellos, ese mensaje era terrorífico.

—Isak, bloquea a ese tipo, da puto miedo.

Isak asintió y rápidamente bloqueó a Proyect Ambar de todas sus redes sociales, pero eso no lo hacía sentir seguro en lo absoluto, si sabía cómo estaba vestido eso significaba que lo había visto y dado que conocía la escuela y también donde vivía.

Isak estaba cada vez más y más paranoico, cada vez que se quedaba solo sentía unas terribles ganas de llorar y cuando sus compañeros o amigos lo tocaban, su cuerpo temblaba horriblemente. Cada mensaje era una apuñalada en su estómago, cada vez que su teléfono vibraba y se iluminaba sentía ganas de largarse a llorar angustiado y pensaba seriamente en conseguir un psicólogo para poder sentirse más seguro y tranquilo. Fue entonces cuando alguien llegó a su vida, fue justo el mismo día que Isak tenía un problema serio con su casillero, no abrió en lo absoluto y ya estaba a punto de entrarle a golpes cuando escuchó una voz profunda detrás de él.

—¿Problemas con el casillero? —Isak giró su cabeza para ver a un chico alto, monstruosamente alto, pero su cara era preciosa y su cabello hacia atrás rubio y sedoso. Isak se sintió intimidado por su sonrisa, la cual era la más hermosa que hubiera visto y sintió un flechazo directo a su pecho—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Ehm, sí, creo... —Isak remojó sus labios y sonrió—. Esta mierda no abre.

—Déjame a mi —El muchacho apartó suavemente a Isak y de un golpe abrió el casillero.

—Wow, gracias —dijo con alegría—. Por cierto, me llamo Isak.

—Even.

—Oh, eres el Even nuevo, con razón tu rostro me es tan familiar, mis amigos han hablado de ti —comentó, Isak mordió su labio cuando Even lo miró con esos ojos preciosos y celestes.

—Me alegra ser popular entonces —sonrió más ampliamente y miró a Isak de arriba a abajo—. Tal vez podamos tomar algo alguna vez, con tus amigos o eso.

—Creo que sí, le caes muy bien.

—De acuerdo ¿viernes te parece bien?

—Viernes después de la escuela, gracias por esto —señaló el casillero.

El chico se fue e Isak se sintió muy bien consigo mismo.

Llegó el viernes e Isak esperó en la salida del colegio a sus amigos, pero ninguno de ellos se presentó. Miró el celular y el chat grupal estaba sin ningún mensaje desde las 11 de la mañana. Even llegó cuando levantó la vista, Isak se sintió mejor al saber que al menos alguien era puntual. Esperaron unos minutos, Isak frente al colegio y Even apoyado en una pared fumando, pero nadie aparecía y ya todos tendrían que estar fuera.

—Que raro, ninguno de los tres me ha mandado mensaje —musitó.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos, ya está empezando a hacerse tarde —indicó Even. Isak asintió y los dos se fueron juntos.

Fue genial estar con Even, Isak disfrutó cada momento, Even era extremadamente carismático, amable, siempre sonreía y le hacía olvidar todos los problemas, esa cita logró acercarlos más y la necesidad de ser besado fue más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Cuando Isak llegó a su casa con Even que lo acompañaba no pudo evitarlo y se hundió en aquello perfectos labios, esperaba no haber malinterpretado la amabilidad de Even con ese beso, pero al sentir que le correspondían pudo relajarse completamente, sentía la lengua de Even en su boca y las manos de Even en su cuerpo, se sentía tan bien que podría morir besando al muchacho.  
Tuvieron que separarse e Isak mordió sus propios labios mientras era observado por Even.

—Eres tan hermoso —susurró el muchacho con la voz apagada. Isak arqueó la ceja, no lo llamaban hermoso con regularidad, pero no le molestó en lo absoluto.

Isak se metió en la cama minutos después luego de comer algo y dejó su celular a un costado, cuando el cuarto se iluminó con un nuevo mensaje. Arqueó la ceja nuevamente y miró la notificación a su última foto de instagram, era de alguien llamado pa2. Abrió dicho mensaje y se sorprendió al darse cuenta quien era:

_"Estoy esperando el momento para violarte"_

Isak comenzó a llorar y tuvo que llamar a Jonas para que pudiera calmarlo.

—¡No entiendes! Este tipo volvió —sollozó en el teléfono, mientras Jonas intentaba calmarlo.

—Tranquilo, ¿qué pasó? Dime ¿quién volvió?

—Proyect Ambar, volvió con otra cuenta y me comentó en instagram, mira el instagram —las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro constantemente mientras Jonas entraba a su computadora para ver el instagram de Isak y notar el mensaje.

—Por dios, Isak ¡tienes que denunciarlo!

—Jonas ¿a quién voy a denunciar? Es una cuenta anónima, no sé nada sobre esta persona, además bloquee su facebook, por lo que no tengo acceso a su información.

—¿Quieres que le diga a Magnus y Mahdi y nos pongamos a investigar? Somos buenos con las computadoras.

—Por favor —gimió por última vez. Jonas lo calmó y cortaron mientras Isak se aferraba a sus rodillas y lloraba en posición fetal. ¿Quién mierda era ese loco? ¿Qué quería de él?

La notificación de un nuevo mail entró en su correo dos días después del acontecimiento, cuando estaba en el colegio. Sana había mirado de reojo el correo electrónico, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Isak esperó hasta estar solo para leer de quien era.

**De:** proyectambar@gmail.com.no  
**para:** isakyaki99@gmail.com.no  
**Asunto:** Mira lo que escribí para ti, bebé.

_Mira lo que escribí para ti._

**Cuando estemos juntos.docx**

Era un archivo de world, por lo que Isak no sintió terror al abrirlo y leerlo. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar cuando vio descripto con lujo de detalles como ese tipo iba a violar a Isak ese mismo viernes, incluso tenía estipulados los horarios y la forma en la que lo haría. Isak comenzó a llorar y agarrarse la cabeza, Sana volvió porque se había olvidado algo y notó la angustia de su compañero, al cual inmediatamente ayudó.

—¿Qué ocurre, Isak? —preguntó Sana, angustiada. Isak cubrió su boca y miró a Sana con dolor, extendió su celular y le permitió a Sana que leyera—. ¡Isak, tienes que denunciar!

—¿A quién? Ni siquiera lo conozco —exclamó el rubio, Sana suspiró.

—¡No sé, Isak! Ve a la policía, estamos a martes y este tipo dice que te piensa violar el viernes, no puedes simplemente dejarlo pasar, tienes que denunciar —ella estaba muy firme en eso e Isak tomó confianza—. Si quieres te acompaño o puedes pedirle a Jonas que lo haga.

—Lo haré.

—Bien Isak, lleva todo lo que tengas, todas las pruebas que tengas —dijo Sana, Isak afirmó, se quitó las lágrimas y recogió sus cosas.

Caminó hasta su casillero para guardarlo todo cuando vio a Even parado frente a su propio casillero, mirándolo. Isak sonrió y se acercó a él, no han estado juntos desde su cita e Isak necesitaba toda la contención que podía.

—Hola.

—¡Hey, Hola! Me asustaste.

—Perdón, hey ¿quieres salir a algún lado? No hemos hablado desde entonces —musitó Isak, se sentía cómodo con Even, sentía que él podía protegerlo.

—Claro ¿cuándo y dónde? —preguntó Even con una sonrisa.

—Cuando quieras, donde quieras.

—Eso es muy amplio ¿no? —Even le acarició la mejilla e Isak se sintió como un gatito siendo mimado, era suave a su toque—. ¿Qué te parece el viernes? No tengo nada que hacer, podría pasarte a buscar a tu casa o tal vez encontrarnos aquí.

Isak se separó un momento y observó a Even ¿el viernes? De todos los días justo el viernes. Pero Isak pensó que si estaba con Even, el acosador no le haría nada.

—De acuerdo, el viernes.

Y el viernes llegó e Isak no denunció a su acosador. No porque tuviera miedo, simplemente no creyó que fuera real, el tipo dejó de mandarle mensajes y no le recordó el comentario horrible que había hecho.  
Se encontró con Even a las 15, este tenía un auto consigo, así que Isak se metió al auto y se relajó mientras Even conducía. En el texto enviado por Proyect Ambar, este le decía que lo atacaría en la salida de la escuela, por lo que ahora se sentía protegido con Even a su lado pasando los cambios mientras miraba al frente, siempre con una sonrisa.

Fue entonces cuando recibió un mensaje de Jonas.

**Jonas  
(En línea)**

_¿Dónde estás, Isak?_

_En una cita ¿por qué?_

_Magnus encontró datos sobre Proyect Ambar  
Y no sé si te van a gustar._

_¿Proyect....?_  
Oh cierto, no te preocupes, estoy con alguien que me cuidará  
Dudo que me ataque  
tal vez sea un hablador.

_Isak._  
Yo no sé cómo decirte esto  
Pero descubrimos la identidad de Proyect Ambar.  
Va al Nissen con nosotros  
Incluso come cerca de nosotros.

_¿De qué hablas, Jonas?_

_Isak...  
Proyect Ambar es Even_

Isak miró el mensaje de Jonas y giró suavemente su cabeza para ver a Even mirándolo con una sonrisa. Isak fingió no saber lo que Jonas le está diciendo, fingió una sonrisa ante Even y volvió a mirar su celular mientras ve perfectamente el nombre de Even escrito junto a Proyect Ambar. Quiero llorar, quiere tirarse del auto, pero están algo apartados de la ciudad y Even apretó el acelerador. Isak aprovechó los últimos minutos que él puede tener señal para mandarle un mensaje a Jonas.

_Estoy con Even_  
Necesito ayuda.  
Por favor, ayúdame Jonas.

Solo puede escribir eso, Even frunció el ceño.

—¿Con quién hablas? Estás conmigo ahora —Even usó sus grandes manos para arrancar el teléfono de Isak y mirar los últimos mensajes. Él sonrió, bajó la ventana del auto y tiró el celular a la autopista.

Isak entonces lloró, lloró amargamente su destino, solo espera que Jonas sepa que hacer.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—No llores, bebé, no llores —comentó Even mientras quitaba las lágrimas del rostro de Isak—. Tu bella cara se arruinará si lloras.

—Por favor....por favor no me hagas daño —soltó con un bufido. Even ya le hizo suficiente daño, él estaba desnudo de la parte de abajo de su ropa y sus piernas estaban arañadas por Even.

—No quiero hacerte daño, quiero hacerte el amor Isak, quiero que seamos uno como lo he imaginado desde el día en que te vi —Mordió su labio inferior y se acercó, Isak gimió con angustia mientras le violaba la boca con la lengua.

Era diferente al beso que habían compartido en la puerta de su casa.

Isak es arrastrado a la cama donde Even se pone entre sus piernas y bajó sus pantalones jeans, Isak quiere gritar, pero están en una cabaña en el medio de la nada, Even lo arrastró allí, justo como decía en su historia de "**Cuando estemos juntos**".

_"...voy a abrirme paso entre tus piernas y voy a meter mi enorme pene en tu entrada, me sentirás durante días mientras gimes como la puta que eres, Isak. Me encantará verte retorcer del dolor por mi polla, solo mi polla, la mía, la más grande y la única que tendrás..."_

Lo hace e Isak tiró su cabeza hacia un lado mientras las lágrimas resbalan por su rostro. Even está loco, lo está y está también obsesionado con él. No puede evitar llorar, porque si no muere allí mismo, el trauma será irreparable, Isak ya se ve el resto de su vida incapaz de volver a sentir algo por alguien, porque por el único hombre que Isak sintió algo, resultó ser un hijo de puta, un loco, un acosador, un violador. Isak no puede entender como esa cara de ángel de Even podría estar sumergida en tanta oscuridad.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Han pasado cinco años desde entonces, Isak se encuentra aun en terapia psicológica y cada vez que vuelven al tema de su secuestro y violación, él rompe en llantos recordando cada detalle. Resulta que Even tiene problemas mentales y está internado en un centro psiquiátrico en Oslo, cuando los encontraron, Even no se resistió a ser arrestado, incluso parecía completamente ido, como si no estuviera en su cabeza en esos momentos. En los dos días que estuvo conviviendo con él, Even mostraba dos caras, una buena y otra mala.

Tenía trastorno de personalidad múltiple, cuando Even estaba bien, su personalidad era cariñosa, amable y dulce, como esa vez que lo besó en el pórtico de su casa o cuando lo acarició frente a sus casilleros. Pero cuando Even estaba mal, su personalidad era posesiva, agresiva e incluso violenta. Jamás le había pegado a Isak en esos dos días, pero lo obligaba a tener relaciones sexuales con él, lo cual era un tipo de violencia. Isak siempre tuvo miedo que Even saliera del hospital psiquiátrico y aunque lo amaba, porque de verdad lo amaba, Isak sentía que todo eso era una idea enferma en su cabeza.

Isak amaba lo hermoso de Even cuando estaba en su etapa buena, cuando era dulce, cuando lo miraba con sus ojos brillantes y lo acariciaba, incluso mientras estaba secuestrado. Pero Isak odiaba esa parte agresiva, cuando Even lo tomaba fuerte y le obligaba a arrodillarse para practicarle sexo oral.

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy, Isak? —musitó la psicóloga sentada frente a él. Isak bajó la cabeza.

—Quiero morir.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Isak? No has recibido más mensajes de él, está internado, ya no puede hacerte daño.

—No es por eso que quiero morir.

Isak no pudo decirlo a la psicóloga, pero de cierta forma, muy dentro de su cerebro, había algo que se activaba cada vez que escuchaba el mensaje de texto.

Una noche, cuando Isak dormía luego de un extenuante día laboral, giró su cabeza para ver la ventana, pestañó rápidamente y notó que una sombra negra estaba parado frente a él.

El teléfono se iluminó e Isak lo tomó para darse cuenta que era un número desconocido.

**Desconocido  
(En línea)**

_¿Vienes, bebé?_

Era solo una línea e Isak ya no tenía dieciséis años, ni diecisiete, tenía veintidós, un trabajo a tiempo parcial y una carrera en proceso. Isak se levantó, hace calor y usa los mismos shorts que usaba aquella vez que Even entró a su casa. Sacó la cabeza fuera para ver al frente, en la vereda de en frente, estaba Even mirándolo allí, reconoció el auto como el que había llevado aquella vez que lo secuestró.

Isak miró nuevamente el teléfono, podía llamar a la policía, podía.

**Pero no lo hizo.**

Al día siguiente Marianne encontró en el cuarto de su hijo una nota.

_Lo siento, me fui y no volveré. No me busquen, no me encontrarán._  
Lo siento.  
Isak.

Marianne lo lee mientras escucha de fondo la televisión donde anuncian que Even Bech Næsheim se ha escapado del psiquiátrico donde estaba en tratamiento y se lo vio por última vez durante la noche.

Isak se fue, Even no volvió a aparecer nunca más y por más que buscaron, nunca los volvieron a encontrar.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero antes que nada decirles que ellos no están muertos. Así que tal vez haga una pequeña continuación. Espero que les guste porque para mí fue muy violento escribirlo, pero me gusta probar cosas nuevas y la oscuridad es bastante densa.


End file.
